fairytailbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Sawada Tsunayoshi
Tsuna is Fiore's resident Fire Dragon Slayer. He's shown immense power and skill using this magic, enough to rival S-Class Mages from other Guilds. Trained at a young age, Tsuna is shown to have not only superb magical skills, but superhuman abilities. Such as strong smell, hearing and enhanced physical strength. Personality Tsuna at a very early age, was never good at making friends. Was it because that he knew no one as a child and just knew the flames of lava and heat? His background, in specific, his father, is what gave him his very short temper but in a justified way. If anyone messes with him in the slightest sense or mocks something he holds dear, he will not forgive them unless he cares about the person. If he knows the said person, then he knows that it's for jokes. Because of this, obviously one can tell he is not a man that believes in giving mercy onto other people or things if they mess with anything he loves but even with his short temper and fiery attitude, he cherishes every little thing he has in life, from the dirt on the bottom of his sandals, to the clothes he wears. He keeps mostly to himself and loves to do things by himself, but he hasn’t the arrogance to admit he can do something, when he knows he needs some help. However, despite his love for being a loner, Tsuna does feel at times, that he'd like to be with other people and do things with them, to make that lonely feeling vanish. He's also very ambitious. The two biggest things he cherishes in life are life itself and the people who share it with him. Despite his caring nature he does have tendencies to lose his temper. This angry/hateful side to him though, is rarely shown. He's almost always overly-happy and very clumsy. His intelligence isn't too sharp either. During his being schooled by Dragneel, he was not a very fast learner and had the worst of luck. Dragneel gave him tasks to learn and accomplish and these tasks took so long to complete because of Tsuna's lack of common sense, intellect, and his bad luck. Appearance Tsuna is a slim, young man of average height with a somewhat tan skin tone and dark eyes, not to mention his very large brown hair. Tsuna's attire changes very often but one of his outfits consists of a long sleeve button-up shirt, orange tie coupled with his long blue jeans. The other outfit consists of a short sleeve light and navy blue jacket, with olive green pants and white high-top shoes. History Sawada Tsunayoshi, was a small boy living upon the foot of an active volcanic area. While still considered the foot of the mountain, it was still pretty high on the mountain close to other villages, near the actual foot. Upon Tsuna's 2nd birthday, it was a tradition of his families for him to be dipped into a pool of lava, signifying his official birth into the house of Vongola. Vongola, was his father's last name but he didn't acheive this last name until age 13 so he technically never achieved it which will be explained later. Prior to being able to take up the Vongola name, he had to have his Mother's maiden name, which was Tsunayoshi. With the House of Vongola, came other customs and beliefs of theirs. Any member of the House of Vongola, was to devote their whole lives to mastering fire magic abilities. These abilities would range from being able to withstand several hundred degrees of heat, to being able to manipulate it with the swipe of a finger. These harsh and dangerous practices and training methods is what gave the House of Vongola such a notorious yet famous image. Carrying on, when he was dipped in the pool of lava, he survived because of a thin coat of fire magic power that his mother and father envelop around him. If this coat hadn't been around him, he would have been incinerated. After he is removed from the pool, if the lava is a dark red, then that means he won't be a very skilled fire mage. On the other hand, if it was very bright, he would be a very talented fire mage, to say the least. Tsuna's turned out very bright. Back to the House of Vongola, every other family of the village they lived above, regarded them as royalty because of their mastery over such a thing as magic. Whenever a favor a family wanted a task or favor accomplished, they would mail their request to the House of Vongola. Being just regular people, the citizens couldn't make it to their actual home because of the high temperatures surrounding it. No one could go up there and live besides its inhabitants. These requests and tasks that the civilians sent up to them, would of course be rewarded, which is why they began to be regarded as royalty. The house, even though they were paid, did not ask for a reward or to be rewarded in any way. If a family paid them, it was because they (the family) insisted on rewarding the Vongola. If a family mailed a request and mentioned that they didn't have any jewels, the Vongola made nothing of it. They helped just for the sake of helping people to bring them kindness and good fortune. Continuing on about the house, they family who did live with them for a period of 3 years. This was because these family members didn't live at the same house at first; they lived too far away. The main house of the Vongola, Tsuna's branch being the boss of it all, called for some good friends to help out the boss, due to a very dire situation. Their rival families, the Kosaka were at it again and reigning terror to find the ancient scroll of both the Vongola and Kosaka families. The friends that were called over are Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Kyoya Hibari, Ryohei Sasagawa and Chrome Dokuro. This situation that required these powerful Mages was because of this fateful day. Terror had struck several houses of the villages who lived under the House of Vongola and Iemitsu was on a special mission that day but luckily enough it ended that very same day.